Modern computing devices may include a screen for displaying information. In some instances, the computing devices may not be able to display all of the information at once, such as when displaying a web page on a computing device with a relatively small screen, such as a mobile phone.
Designers of digital content may be interested to know what areas of the digital content are of relatively more or less interest to users. For example, web page designers may be interested in tracking what areas of a web page are most frequently viewed by visitors. This may be accomplished, for example, by tracking which sections or areas of a page are selected, cut-and-pasted, or clicked. Other examples include eye tracking studies which may be used to estimate the areas of a web page or other information resource that receive relatively more or less visual attention.